


Расплату нельзя отсрочить

by maybeheir



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (had to because russian language isn't perfect), Alternate Universe - Storyshift (Undertale), Based on an AU, Chara and Asriel have a very close bond, Female!Chara, Female!Frisk, Gen, Grieving, Implications of Abandonment, Implied violence because see previous tag, Some Very Messed Up Kids Okay, Someone's about to get dunked on, Suicide
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 02:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17520629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybeheir/pseuds/maybeheir
Summary: Не навсегда. Не надолго.Или: Азриэль видит Поверхность в первый раз.





	Расплату нельзя отсрочить

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Reckoning Cannot Be Postponed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6201706) by [HybridKylin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HybridKylin/pseuds/HybridKylin). 



> Russian language can go suck a huge fuck for inability of making a good pronoun and basically good everything for gender-NEUTRAL character but go off i guess.  
> Also took a bit of artistic liberty and emboldened Chara's lines in Asriel mind, hope author won't mind.  
> I really took my sweet time to post this here, did I?

Азриэль поднимается на ноги и почти тут же падает. Его конечности неправильные, слишком длинные. Центр тяжести его головы сместился, и всё теперь смотрится каким-то маленьким.  
Он чувствует, как _нечто_ берет его тело под контроль и пытается пошевелить его ногами, чтобы приподнять его, в то время как сам он отчаянно размахивает руками, пытаясь удержать равновесие — но Чара ещё более непривыкшая к такому телу, и оба они заваливаются вперед. Азриэль ударяется мордой об каменные плиты пола тронного зала. На глазах от боли выступают слезы.  
 ** _Упс. Прости, Рей._**  
Он так счастлив снова услышать её голос. Перед кончиной, она едва могла говорить. Едва могла _дышать_.  
 ** _Не надо мне тут сантиментов разводить_** , смущённо отвечает Чара, и он замечает, как она тактично игнорирует вторую часть его мысли — а ведь он не осознавал, что «делить душу» также означает «делить разум».  
Но не то чтобы они хоть когда-либо _на самом деле_ хранили какие-то секреты друг от друга, думает он, и в то же самое время Чара думает **_Я не против делиться с тобой._**

На это уходит какое-то время, но им удается снова подняться на ноги, координируя друг друга по принципу «ты возьми на себя ту ногу, а я — эту». Чем дольше они в таком состоянии, тем легче им это дается, пока у них не получается управлять телом вдвоём без единой мысли, как дышать. Сделав пару неуверенных шагов, Азриэль, пошатываясь, подходит к месту, где лежит Чара.  
Она выглядит такой _маленькой_. Он поднимает её на руки и переносит себе на колени. Она такая легкая.  
 ** _Просто ты теперь сильнее, Рей_** , говорит Чара, и он чувствует, как она пытается не смотреть на тело, несмотря на то, что его глаза не могут оторвать взгляда от зелёного и желтого. **_Ты не чувствуешь?_** Он чувствует. Утешительное присутствие Чары греет его, как жар звезды **_ты и звёзд-то никогда не ощущал, дурашка_** ну тогда чего-то тёплого и могущественного. Это заставляет его чувствовать, как будто он может сделать что угодно. **_Решительность_** , говорит Чара ни с того ни с сего.  
— Что нам с ним делать? — говорит Азриэль. Он осторожно держит тело, чувствуя, как последние крупицы тепла ускользают прочь. Оно в ужасном состоянии, особенно после того, что сделала Чара с ним. С  _собой_. Его лапы невольно сжимаются, и Чара отворачивается. Азриэль всё ещё ожидает, что тело вот-вот рассыпется в прах от малейшего толчка, но оно не рассыпается, оставаясь пугающе твердым.  
 ** _Оставь его. Оно всё равно теперь бесполезно._**  
Он не может оставить его просто так. Это _Чара_. Даже если больше и не она.  
 ** _Это только моя оболочка_** , говорит Чара, тоном, который по идее, как понимает Азриэль, должен был его успокоить, но на самом деле делает совершенно обратное. Чара _мертва_ , неужели ей всё равно? Она даже ничего больше не сможет сделать сама по себе. Он больше не сможет её обнять, или сыграть по ролям, не выглядя при этом глупо, или сыграть с ней в снежки, или…  
 ** _Эй_** , говорит Чара мягко, и он чувствует, как она отворачивает его голову от ноши на руках. **_Пока я здесь, с тобой, я счастлива._**  
Слёзы падают на камень. Он это знает.

Чара задумывается. **_Оно скорее всего скоро начнет вонять_** , говорит она практично. **_Интересно, а что, если…_**  
Азриэль чувствует, как его конечности начинают двигаться сами по себе, и позволяет им. Он доверяет Чаре. Чара поднимается и осторожно опускает своё тело, потом наклоняется и снимает с ее шеи стеклянный кулон. Она благоговейно вешает его на шею Азриэлю. **_Вот так._** Он думает, что она закончила, но потом Чара отступает назад. Огненная магия вспыхивает в его ладонях, горячая и ослепительно белая.  
На долю секунды он успевает задуматься, что она делает, прежде чем со взмахом его рук два огненных шара летят прямо в тело Чары. Его охватывает пламя, словно факел. Чара отступает, и он смотрит, как-то, что осталось от Чары, сгорает дотла, и когда это, наконец, происходит, его колени болят от твёрдого камня.  
Трясущимися руками он дотягивается и набирает горсть пепла. Он струится сквозь его пальцы. Азриэль смотрит на него.  
 ** _Похороны монстров намного круче, чем у людей_** , говорит Чара, **_а ты — моя самая любимая вещь, Рей_**. Она берёт под контроль другую руку, окунает её в черную пыль, проводит ею по его лицу, раз, другой, и убирает руку. Через секунду Азриэль осознаёт, что за отметины оставила на нём Чара. **_Застрять в гробу на целую вечность мне совершенно не нравится._**  
Он слишком хорошо помнит, что они нашли в подвале замка.  
— Тогда идём, — говорит он твёрдо, вытерев глаза тыльной стороной лапы, стараясь при этом не задеть отметины. Чара его не покинула, а остальное не важно. Только _это_ важно. Она посылает волну согласия сквозь него, и он направляется к Барьеру.

***

У Азриэля были представления о том, на что похожа Поверхность. Книг и фильмов, попавших вниз, и которые можно еще было спасти, было достаточно, чтобы сложить относительную картинку, особенно с Чариными поправками и редкими шутливыми заблуждениями. _Почувствовать_ это — совершенно другая история. Книги не расскажут тебе, каково это — ощущать солнечный свет.  
Он чувствует Чарину радость, когда они наблюдают, как волны оранжевого и желтого уползают за горизонт. Она часто говорила ему, что совершенно не скучает _ни по чему_ на Поверхности, совершенно и абсолютно, и в любом случае Подземье намного лучше, но он абсолютно точно мог сказать по той ностальгии, что исходила от неё, что она скучала по  _этому_.  
Чара передаёт ему мысленный образ дружеского тычка. Она хранила свои воспоминания о Поверхности крепко закрытыми, хоть Азриэль и просил дать подсмотреть немного на пути из пещеры, — говорила, что не хочет испортить сюрприза, и теперь он видит, почему. Она встречает его удивление с неким тоскующим удовольствием.

 ** _Нам нужно идти, пока солнце совсем не село_** , наконец говорит она. **_В темноте будет труднее искать моё зеркальце._**  
Азриэль хмурится. Да. Они здесь по важной причине. Он вздыхает, поднимается с земли и вглядывается вдаль с обрыва в сторону тёмной фигуры на горизонте, где уже начали зажигаться жёлтые прямоугольные огни. Мама умела летать…, а он теперь может? Его лапы плавно оторвались от гравия, и он взлетел. Он может.  
Теперь была очередь Чары удивляться, когда ландшафт в мгновение ока пролетает под ними под рёв ветра, и он смеётся. А потом смеётся она, когда у Азриэля не выходит удачно приземлиться, и он запутывается в ветвях дерева, прежде чем помочь ему выбраться.

Откуда-то раздается встревоженный вздох, и Азриэль смотрит в ту сторону, вытаскивая последний сучок из шерсти. Это человек. Азриэль чувствует, как Чара внутри него напрягается и настороженно замирает.  
На секунду он даже думает…, но нет, это не может быть _тот_ человек. В этот момент он чувствует некую радость, прежде чем осознает, что он только что подумал. **_А я тогда кто, почётный монстр?_** Он не носит синего и сиреневого, и волосы выглядят по-другому. Чара указывает на другие особые приметы — всё ещё настороже, но сейчас немного расслабленно — и некоторые из этих примет очень тонкие по сравнению с приметами монстров, к продолжающемуся противоречивому удовольствию Чары.

Все это прошло за долю секунды. Ему едва хватает времени, чтобы начать поднимать лапы в надежде на жест мира **_Рей, ты показываешь когти!_** прежде чем человек с широко распахнутыми глазами — ребёнок, думает Азриэль, несмотря на отсутствие полосок на одежде — открывает рот и  _кричит_.  
— Нет, всё хорошо! — говорит Азриэль. — Я тебя не обижу!  
Но человек уже удирает прочь. И Чара бросается в погоню. Его длинные ноги не сравнить с короткими человеческими, как бы быстро тот ни бежал, и Чара с легкостью догоняет его и прыгает, грубо пригвождая человека к земле и закрывая ему рот лапой.  
— Ни звука, — говорит она, и это первый раз, когда она говорит его ртом, низко и резко. Азриэлю это не нравится.  
— Чара, ты его пугаешь! — Он видит, как маленький человечек перестал бороться и начал, икая, плакать.  
Он осторожно ослабляет хватку, чтобы она не была такой уж сильной, хоть и Чара, настороженно и хищно наблюдая, не даёт ему отпустить человека совсем.  
— Меня зовут Азриэль, — говорит он как можно более дружелюбно. — Привет! Как тебя зовут? — Он медленно, несмотря на протест Чары, убирает лапу со рта человека, чтобы тот мог ответить.  
— В- вы м-м-м-м-меня убьете? — спрашивает человек, и Азриэль опускает взгляд. Шесть. «Нет» — решает он, даже несмотря на то, что Чара думает, вместо того чтобы сказать, **_возможно, нам придётся_** и картинка человека, зовущего кем бы там ни был человеческий эквивалент Королевской гвардии, всплывает в их голове.  
— Я просто хочу подружиться. Это сойдет?  
Человек пристально смотрит на него, всхлипывая.  
— Ладно, — тихо говорит он в конце концов.  
Азриэль чувствует облегчение и пытается игнорировать Чару, излучающую недоверие, как горячая печка.  
— Эм… мне больно.  
— Ох! Прости, — извиняется Азриэль, убирая свой вес с человека. Он совсем забыл, что теперь намного крупнее и выше. Человек не попытался тут же убежать или напасть, и это, похоже, немного успокаивает Чару.  
— Приятно познакомиться, Выменяубьете, — говорит Чара, ухмыляясь, и Азриэль не может не рассмеяться тихонько себе в лапы, в то же время отправляя в её сторону внутренний раздраженный стон. Человек теперь выглядит просто встревоженным, сконфуженным и всё ещё немного на грани. **_Ах да_** , похоже, осознает Чара. **_Клыки._** Азриэль в растерянности. Почти у всех, кого он знал, были клыки. Люди считают их страшными? **_Иногда. Лично я — нет._**

— Эй, — говорит он, стараясь говорить как можно мягче. Он опускается на колено перед человеком, как делали их мама с папой, когда говорили с ними серьёзно. Кажется, это успокаивает человека. — На самом деле мы… я кое-кого тут ищу, может, ты нам поможешь? **_Шанс, что этот человек знает_ того _человека, не настолько велик, как ты думаешь, Рей._**  
— Он примерно твоего роста, одет в сине-сиреневую полосатую кофту, а его лицо выглядит примерно так. — Он пытается имитировать лицо насколько точно, насколько это возможно — что, учитывая его морду, не так уж и легко. Человек наклоняет голову, задумавшись.

— Вы имели в виду Фриск, мистер?  
Азриэль поверить не может своей удаче, если неверие Чары можно принять за какой-то признак. А ещё, _мистер_? Он не настолько _стар_! Чара фыркает, и он кивает.  
— Да, — отвечает он, — Я… хочу спросить у него кое-что. Ты знаешь, где он сейчас?  
Человек пожимает плечами и опускает взгляд. Потом он все же говорит:  
— Думаю, она живёт в парке. Она всегда там, даже после того, как уйдут все взрослые.  
 ** _Этого вполне достаточно_** , говорит Чара, и поднимает его, чтобы уйти. Он чувствует, как она собирает магию, и в панике блокирует ее. Чара отброшена и раздражена. **_Мы не можем дать ему предупредить их!_** А он уверен, что это не выход!  
— Можешь сохранить секрет? — говорит он человеку, немного поспешно и встревоженно, потому что Чара беснуется на задворках его разума, и он может четко сказать, что это из-за страха _за_ него. Он хочет заорать в ответ, что монстры не настолько хрупкие, как Чара думает, что _он_ не настолько хрупкий, и она грубо подсовывает ему воспоминания о прахе. На это у него нет контраргумента, но всё ещё отказывается.  
В середине их мысленной братской перепалки человек кивает, и отвлеченный Азриэль едва ли не пропускает это, но всё же замечает и выдыхает с облегчением, вспоминая, что он сам хотел сказать в качестве отвлечения.  
— Ты же никому не скажешь, что я здесь? Хочу, чтобы это было сюрпризом.  
— Значит, вы будете как тайный друг? — спрашивает человек, схватывая его врасплох.  
— Ну конечно, — отвечает Чара прежде чем он успевает хоть как-то отреагировать, заговорщицки склоняясь к человеку. — Самый тайный. Знаешь, что люди делают с монстрами в кино, когда они о них узнают?  
Человек кивает, широко распахивая глаза.  
— Вот почему, — говорит Чара и полностью передает контроль Азриэлю. Тому эта ситуация все еще не нравится. Он видел достаточно человеческого вымысла, чтобы знать, о чем говорит Чара. Человек всё ещё смотрит на Азриэля со страхом, но как и у Чары, это больше не страх за самого себя, и это заставляет его чувствовать себя неуютно. Повинуясь невнятному порыву, он протягивает руку и, памятуя о своих когтях, взъерошивает ему волосы. Человек закрывает глаза, и ему, похоже, это нравится. Это слабость всех людей?

Если бы того человека просто достаточно любили, стал ли бы он  ** _Азриэль. Не надо._** Он знает, что это тоскливая мысль, но всё ещё не может перестать гадать — если бы он сделал что-нибудь по-другому **_Перестань._** Если бы… То мама была бы ещё жива.

Он чувствует боль, и предательство, и обиду, и злость, всё вперемешку. Сложно сказать, что кому принадлежит. Он резко встаёт и уходит, оставляя человека за спиной, тот пытается последовать за ним, но его короткие ножки не поспевают за Азриэлем, и человек сдаётся. Азриэль снова вытирает глаза, пока его отметины не оказались испорчены, и прерывисто вздыхает.  
 ** _Этот может жить. Ему всё равно, скорее всего, не поверят._**  
— Чара, — говорит он. — Ты меня пугаешь.  
Чара извиняется, но не раскаивается. **_Люди — ужасные существа, Азриэль. Я не хотела, чтобы ты узнал это из первых рук._** Пауза. **_И я тоже не исключение._**  
Он думает о человеке, оставшемся в парке, зовущем его. Он думает о Чаре, пекущей печенье с шоколадной крошкой, чтобы просто раздавать их. Он думает, что, возможно, она не права.  
 ** _Эй_** , мягко говорит она, более мягким и менее формальным тоном. **_Рей, не волнуйся об этом, хорошо? Я буду плохой_ за  _тебя._**  
Она говорит это так, будто от этого ему должно стать легче.

**_Уже почти вечер_** , продолжает Чара. **_Если «Фриск» живёт в этом парке, он вернётся в укрытие. Что может означать либо подозрительное дерево, либо детскую площадку._** Азриэль кивает. Это имеет смысл. Он позволяет ей показывать дорогу, когда последние лучи солнца исчезают. Похоже, она хорошо знает эту местность, хоть и иногда ей приходится возвращаться, когда она натыкается на что-то, чего не помнит, или оказывается сбита с ее мысленной карты.  
Она притворно ворчит только тогда, когда Азриэль начинает смотреть на звёзды вместо того, чтобы смотреть под ноги **_честное слово, Рей, мы такими темпами обо что-нибудь споткнёмся_** , но сказано это было нежно. Оно даже лучше, чем на картинках, думает он. **_Конечно же лучше_** , отвечает Чара, а потом и сама отвлекается. **_Смотри, вон там Орион._**  
Стоит Азриэлю найти его, как он начинает находить другие созвездия, узнаваемые со звёздной карты. **_Дракон. Стрелец._** Он знает все истории о них, которые Чара могла вспомнить хотя бы наполовину, и несколько тех, которые, как он уверен, Чара выдумала, но всё равно ему рассказала.

**_…нам не нужно добывать шесть душ_** , внезапно говорит она, в середине очередной истории. **_Мы можем просто вернуться. Монстры будут в безопасности в Подземье._** Мелькает тень мысли, эхо, которое Азриэль старается уловить; **_там они будут под защитой._**  
— Чара, все на нас рассчитывают.  
 ** _Нет, не рассчитывают. Мы никому не сказали, что собираемся сделать._** Его разум наполняется аргументами, которые, он знает, Чара видит тоже, и она перебивает его. **_Я предпочту видеть тебя живым и несчастным, чем мёртвым и ничем._**  
Он вспоминает, что люди не становятся Павшими, вспоминает смятение Чары, а потом её мрачное осознание идеи. Ход их мыслей разный, и, теперь, когда он делил разум с Чарой, становилось отчетливо видно, _насколько_ разный.

**_Монстры выживут_** , настаивает Чара. **_У них есть ты. Ты вернёшь им надежду, я знаю. Ты вселяешь её в меня._**  
Это подбадривание становится последней каплей.  
— Это решение принимать не тебе, Чара, — тихо говорит он. — Я теперь король. Я должен делать то, что будет лучше для моего народа.  
Эти слова он старается произнести твёрдо, как и должен король.  
Ответом Чары служит тишина. Она тёмная, непроницаемая. Когда Чара снова заговаривает, её тон вежлив и сдержан. **_Прошу прощения, Ваше Величество. Я, Ваш верный слуга, приму любое Ваше решение, и окажу содействие в Ваших стремлениях._**  
Он терпеть этого не может. Он не может увидеть, но знает, что если бы могла, она бы нацепила эту дурацкую фальшивую улыбочку, которую она носила, когда они впервые встретились, когда она обращалась к маме и папе по их полным именам, когда она…  
— Чара… — говорит он.  
 ** _Мы пришли_** , отвечает она и больше не произносит ни слова.

Азриэль вспоминает, как он пообещал человеку снова встретиться когда-нибудь, под светом звёзд. Они подумать не мог, что это случится так. Он мягко ступает. Даже в темноте он видел прекрасно, и прекрасно видел в чёрно-белом зрении комочек полосатого свитера, свернувшийся в туннеле на детской площадке. Это он.  
Чара подталкивает его. **_Давай_** , говорит она. **_Спроси._**  
Он неуверенно протягивает лапу и кладёт её на плечо, и реакция человека незамедлительна: он подскакивает на месте и  _жёстко_ врезается головой в бетонный потолок. Чара усмехается без тени сочувствия, неслышно, когда человек сжимает голову, поскуливая от боли.  
Азриэль наблюдает, как человек наконец видит его, как замешательство, а затем и страх вырисовываются на его лице, и он пытается отползти назад.  
Чара взмахивает лапой — пламя перекрывает противоположный выход из туннеля, отрезая человеку путь к отступлению, — а потом замирает внутри и наблюдает за ним, как кошка. Чара полна мрачного любопытства, и это заставляет шерсть Азриэля встать дыбом.  
Он пытается улыбнуться человеку, _тому самому_ человеку, в любом случае. Улыбка выходит кривая и перекошенная из-за его нервности, и человек не может скрыть ужас под маской решительности.  
— Привет, новенький… ха-ха, похоже, новенький теперь я, а?  
Человек ничего не отвечает. Чара не даёт совета. Он выпрямляет плечи и глубоко вздыхает.  
— Послушай… Мне надо кое о чём тебя спросить. Мы так далеко прошли за этим, так что ты должен ответить. — Человек едва заметно моргает. — Почему… ты это сделал…? Почему…? — Он тоже смаргивает, часто-часто, лапы сжаты.

Но человек молчит. Он ничегошеньки не отвечает. Он подползает ближе, и Чара внутренне напрягается, но человек только лишь кладет свою руку на одну из его лап. **_Он смыл прах_** , заключает Чара. **_Как будто это так просто._**  
— Я думала, мне придётся это сделать, — отвечает он так тихо, что Азриэль едва слышит, и его дыхание перехватывает. Он ждёт и ждёт, но человек больше ничего не говорит. Он сглатывает.  
— И это… и это _всё_?! — выдыхает он. — Ты…  
Азриэль чувствует, как смех, ему не принадлежащий, вскипает в его глотке, и выпускает его, так же как и позволяет слезам смазать отметины на его лице.

**_Теперь-то ты доволен, Рей?_** говорит Чара. **_Ты этого хотел?_** Слова звучат немного грубо, но сказаны по-доброму, даже если он и остро чувствует, как жажда Чары убивать поднимается из глубин. **_Отдохни. Дальше я им займусь._** И он знает, что планирует Чара, что она собирается сделать, но… он не может заставить себя вмешаться, не смотря ни на что. Он отворачивается.  
Когда его голова опускается, рот растягивается в жуткой острозубой ухмылке так, что от этого болит лицо. Руку, лежащую на его лапе, грубо хватают за запястье и тянут.  
— Приветствую, «Сдвижка», — говорит Чара, и их глаза сияют красным. — Неужели ты думала, что можешь избежать последствий?


End file.
